mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sorgen
Journey of Destruction Sorgen Leise vor sich hin pfeifend und mit gerunzelter Stirn, war Lynn damit beschäftigt die Karosserie einer Corvette zu Recht zu schneiden, welche als Auftrag vor einer Stunde rein gekommen war. Was verstörend an dieser ganzen Sache für Lynn war? Der Besitzer wollte die Corvette am Ende in einem knalligen Pink vorfinden, um seine Angebetete damit zu betören. Lynn hätte fast gefragt, ob seine Angebetete blind sei, aber in diesem Moment betrat der Chef den Laden und sie ließ es lieber. Nicht dass sie etwas zu befürchten hatte, denn die Jungs und sie waren so etwas wie eine riesen große Familie, jeder wusste über das Leben des anderen Bescheid. Sogar Mélanie gehörte dazu, da sie immer in den Ferien oder an freien Tagen beim gemeinsamen Essen dabei war, oder bei den Abenden, wenn die Frauen der Mechaniker beschlossen für alle zu Kochen. Lynn konnte nicht nur die Namen der Kinder nennen, sondern auch wie es mit der Schule aussah, der Liebe usw. Aber sie beklagte sich nicht, im Gegenteil, wären die Jungs nicht gewesen, hätte der Chef sie niemals eingestellt. Sie war gerade mit einem Schneidbrenner zugange, als ein gegrunztes „Northman“ sie aus ihren Gedanken holte und fast dafür sorgte, dass sie sich ihre Finger versenkte. „Fucking Hell“, fluchte sie und stellte den Brenner sofort aus. „Fuck, Enrico was hab ich dir darüber gesagt, wenn ich mit dem Schneidbrenner arbeite!“ Gelächter folgte aus dem anderen Teil der Werkstatt, als etwas auf den Boden knallte. Enrico war schon längst Frührentner, half aber immer noch aus, leider war er auf die Tage vergesslich, besonders was ihre Arbeitsgewohnheiten anging. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ein Stück einer Heckscheibe nach Pete geworfen, weil dieser glaubte es wäre lustig sich von hinten an sie ran zu schleichen, als sie gerade dabei war eben genannte Scheibe wieder mit Silicon zusammen zu setzten. Der Chef war nicht erfreut gewesen und genau so wenig wie Vladimir, dessen gerade fertig gewordener Wagen die Scheibe abbekommen hatte. Es waren nur ein paar Kratzer gewesen, aber Vladimir hatte den Wagen zuvor neu lackiert. Auf jeden Fall hielten sich die Jungs eigentlich seitdem daran sie nicht zu stören, wenn sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt war. „Dein Handy“, raunzte es gerade zurück und Lynn fiel auf, dass sie es wohl in ihrer Jacke im Eingangsbereich vergessen hatte, da von da laut und deutlich Bones von Young Guns her dröhnte. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg, an den Männern vorbei, die bei dem Song mal wieder die Augen verdrehten. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sie ihren Klingelton jede Woche änderte uns es meist solche Texte waren. Sie sah nicht einmal auf das Display, als sie abnahm. „Northman“, aber eigentlich gab es neben den Mechanikern nur eine Person die sie anrufen würde. Aber Mélanie müsste jetzt im Unterricht sitzen, es war gerade mal ein Uhr. „Lynn? Kannst du her kommen? Es ist dringend. Bitte!“ Sobald sie das Zittern in Mélanies Stimme bemerkte fing sie an sich aus ihren ölverdreckten Sachen zu schälen. Etwas machte ihr noch mehr Sorgen, als die zittrige Stimme ihrer besten Freundin, es war Angst mit geschwungen, vielleicht nicht bemerkbar für Menschen, die sie nicht kannten, aber für sie trug der Ausruf einen roten Umhang. „Geh in dein Mél und schließ die Tür, mach erst auf, wenn ich da bin, ich fahr sofort los.“ Sie hörte Mélanie noch leise „ja“ sagen, bevor sie auflegte. „Ich muss sofort zu Mél ´s Uni“, fing sie an, während sie sich auch das verdreckte Shirt über den Kopf zog, nicht im Geringsten daran störend, dass sie nun fast oberkörperfrei vor den Männern stand, nur der Verband, den sie immer um ihre Brust schlang verdeckte das Nötigste. „Was ist passiert“, fragte sie alle gleichzeitig besorgt, als Lynn ohne ein frisches Shirt ihre Motorradjacke überwarf und sich ihren Helm griff. „Ich weiß es nicht, sagt dem Chef, dass ich mich spätestens heute Abend bei einem von euch melde.“ Auf dem Weg zur Uni machte Lynn wohl so einige Tickets, da sie die 260 km/h ihrer Ducati vollkommen ausnutzte. Die normale dreiviertel Stunde Fahrt wurde zu gehetzten 20 Minuten und so einigen filmreifen Ausweichmanövern. Sobald sie den Campus betrat wurde sie von allen Seiten schräg angesehen. Auch der Grund, warum sie Mélanie meist immer so schnell absetzte. Die meisten Studenten, allem voran die Weiblichen schienen seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie Mélanie hier her brachte, eine starke Abneigung gegen sie zu haben. Lucifer weiß warum, aber so war es nun mal. Es störte sie nicht im geringsten, aber sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass das der Grund war, warum Mélanie nicht viel auf Partys ging oder sich mit jemanden traf, weil die anderen sie wegen ihr ausgrenzten, aber Mélanie hatte nie etwas der gleichen erwähnt. Jeder der ihr im Weg stand wurde grimmig angesehen, bis sie zum Verwaltungsgebäude kam und dann nach dem Zimmer ihrer besten Freundin suchte. Sie hatte nur einmal geklopft und erwähnt, dass sie es ist, da wurde sie schon von Mélanie ins Zimmer gezerrt und umarmt. „´Tschuldige, du willst vielleicht duschen gehen“, bemerkte Mélanie als sie sich von der Größeren löste und das verschmierte Öl im Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. „Erzähl mir erst was los ist.“ „Du bist hier, oder“, fragte Mélanie stattdessen und kramte in einem Schrank rum, nur um ein paar Anziehsachen raus zu suchen und diese Lynn hinzuhalten. Lynn schnaubte nur. „Wenn ich fertig bin reden wir“, denn Mélanie sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus, sie war kränklich blass und hatte blutunterlaufende Augen, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste würde sie sagen, dass Mél geweint hatte, oder zumindest kurz davor stand. Zehn Minuten später kam sie frisch geduscht in einer einfachen Jogginghose, einem Top und locker nach hinten gebundenen Haaren wieder aus dem Bad und ließ sich mit einem ´Uff´ neben Mélanie auf ´s Bett fallen. „Mél“, flüsterte Lynn und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Mélanie, welche regungslos an die Decke ihres Zimmers starrte. Die Braunhaarige begann mit schwacher Stimme zu erzählen was vorgefallen war und erklärte ihre Vermutung bezüglich Tamara, denn sie hatte die Ärzte von Selbstmord reden hören, aber das junge Mädchen sah weit entfernt davon aus, sie hätte sich niemals selbst so verletzten können. Die Weißhaarige schieg die ganze Zeit über, bis ihre beste Freundin mit Tränen aufhörte zu erzählen und sie sie einfach in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Ich werd´ hier bleiben, bis geklärt ist, was genau vorgefallen ist“, murmelte die Größere in den Haarschopf der Kleineren, „ich werde mir so lange Urlaub nehmen, ich hab sowie so zu viel Überstunden, die der Chef mir nicht zahlen will.“ „Das musst du nicht“, wiedersprach die Jünger, als sie sich aus der Umarmung löste, wurde aber mit einem strengen Blick der Älteren bedacht. „Ich lass dich bestimmt nicht allein, wenn du mit deiner Vermutung richtig liegst, dass irgendein kranker Mensch das Mädchen getötet hat, Mél! Ich werde mit dem Direktor, bzw. Professoren reden, damit ich bei deinen Stunden zumindest anwesend sein kann. Ich lass dich bestimmt bei so einem Vorfall nicht aus den Augen!“ Und Mél glaubte ihr das auf ´s Wort, den sie verdrehte lächelnd die Augen und kuschelte sich mit einem „Mutter Henne“ an sie zurück. Lynn ging sogar so weit, dass sie alleine in der Cafeteria Essen für sie beide besorgte und darauf achtete, dass Mélanie nirgendwo ohne sie hin ging. Am Abend setzte sich Lynn neben Mélanie auf ´s Bett, welche sich schlaf bereit gemacht hatte. „Irgendeinen Liedwunsch“, fragte die Größere und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken ans obere Bettende. „The Rasmus, Sky“, murmelte Mélanie und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn, als Lynn anfing zu summen. Eigentlich tat sie das nur, wenn Mélanie bei Gewitter Angst bekam und sie sie beruhigen wollte, aber sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass die Jüngere diese Nacht unter Alpträumen leiden könnte. I have got a heavier heart I must give it away maybe it´s not too late to regret now I have gone into the deepest dark I stained my hands with blood and If the end won´t be painful I should be grateful